Chuck Vs the Assassin
by chucksarahb
Summary: Chuck Bartowski is a daywalker . He is also a vampire hunter . Sarah Walker CIA Wild Card . What happens when their worlds collide ? HIATUS
1. Story of Chuck Bartowski

I am Charles '' Chuck '' Irving Bartowski and this is my story. I was born in Krakow Poland two hundred years ago. My parents were Mary Elizabeth and Stephan J Bartowski. My mother was a housewife. My father was a scientist. He worked for a person who was a vampire. This man's goal was to create his own vampiric army. One day while my mother was sitting at home. She experiences severe labor complications. She then sent word to my father by messenger. He responded right away to rush to her side. He tries to calm her by sending a messenger ahead to say he will try to be there as soon as possible.

Meanwhile a doctor is summoned who was sent by her husband's benefactor. This doctor was actually another vampire who feasted on her during my birth and killed her. However, this inadvertently passed along certain enzymes in my own blood to me as the infant. This resulted in my quasi-vampiric abilities, including a greatly prolonged lifespan and the ability to sense supernatural creatures. Including immunity to any vampire bites. I can not be turned. I am also immune to all Vampire mind abilities. I am light sensitive so sunglasses are needed to prevent light blindness. I have the acute hearing too.

My father tries drive off doctor before he could kill me as well. He instead attacks then kills my father as well. With my parents both dead this doctor took me to his master. There in the lab he began to do terrible experiments on me. These experiments changed me in so many ways. After I gained the strength to fight I did and killed him. Then I ran.

I have lived like a normal human for years. I know that I am not totally human though, I am not a vampire either. After I matured I decided to get revenge on vampires for killing my parents and what he did to me. I am the one with the strengths and thirsts of a vampire along with the mind and soul of a human. I am both and I am neither. I belong in neither of these worlds.

So I began hunting to vampires. I am stronger and I don't have weakness. Every time I killed a vampire I get the ability of the vampire that I killed.

All these years I met some of my kind but other than that I am alone. And that's the way it has to be. I do not worry about these things for I am unique.

I am Chuck Bartowski, Vampire Hunter and DAYWALKER .


	2. Chapter 2

**HI CHUCKSTERS ! Have an AWESOME week :)  
**

 **Thank you my beta phnxgrl .  
**

 **Thanks for reading everyone and please review. I really want to know what your thoughts are about the story. I hope you enjoy it.  
**

 **I DON'T OWN CHUCK**

 **A/N :** I created the fanfiction group you can find the link on my profile .

* * *

It has been two weeks without killing a vampire. I am now sitting at a bar looking at my target. He is playing with his meal. He looks like he is in his mid-twenties. He is tall, well built, blue eyes with black messy medium hair. He wears an earring which looks like a guitar. He wears a long sleeve red thermals and jeans.

She looks a few years younger than him. She wears a blue dress. I can feel the emotions of both. I notice the male vampire looking hungrily at her. She on the other is lusting after him. She thinks what she sees in his eyes is also lust but I know better. After a while they leave the bar and I leave following them.

The male vampire doesn't see me because of my ability to cover my scent. He takes her to the park across the street. The park is empty since it is 3 am after all. I see them sitting on the bench in the middle of the park kissing. I am almost there. I see him lean towards her neck about to strike. I jump on him all my strength to prevent the neck strike. He falls to the ground while girl screams. I land in front of her. I see she is really young 18 maybe 19 years old. I see the male vampire rising to begin his strike. I turn towards him then throw a punch into his face. It makes him fall far enough away from us. This gives the girl a window of opportunity to flee to safety. I urge her to do so.

''Run away from here quick'' I rant at her during the attack.

She seems to not hear me so yell again.

''Run!'' I shout finally breaking through to her.

She runs pretty fast away while I concentrate on the Male Vampire. I make sure all his attention is focused on me. When I know she is far enough away and continues to run and not slowdown I then start my final attack. I throw a few punches at his face and stomach. He gets a few lucky shots too. After my last punch he falls pretty hard. I take out my lighter and burn him. I use my power to shield the park so it can't be burnt only the vampire. I watch with glee as the fire consumes him to cinders.

After the fire is extinguished I laugh loudly while walking away. It gives me a different kind of satisfaction knowing that world now one vampire less.


	3. Chapter 3

**HI CHUCKSTERS !  
**

 **Thank you my beta phnxgrl .  
**

 **Thanks for reading everyone and please review. I really want to know what your thoughts are about the story. I hope you enjoy it.  
**

 **I DON'T OWN CHUCK**

 **A/N :** I created the fanfiction group you can find the link on my profile .

* * *

It is still raining while I walk to my house. I like the feel of it. Now that I have taken care of that vampire I realize that I am hungry for blood. Should I go home and eat the raw meat that still bloody or find someone. Of course I am not drinking from innocent people I am not that cruel. I do love killing criminals especially rapists. They sicken me.

I'm passing a dark alley when I hear a voice shouting for help. I look and see a man who is pushing himself on a much younger girl.

" _What is wrong with this world?"_ I think.

I run then push him to floor. I proceed to punch him hard. I hear a low whisper

"Thank you"

I look up to see the girl running away without looking backwards.

I turn to surveil my meal. The Supreme Deity must have heard me when I did think of my hunger. I look at the man again. He is barely conscious. I see in his eyes that he is scared. I slowly lean into his neck then bite him.

I savor the warm blood gushing down my throat. It's exactly what I need. Once I am sated I burn his body then go home.

Finally comfortable I gaze the area from my balcony. I hear my phone ringing. My phone rarely rings. I have a very great idea who is calling me. I look at the caller ID. I'm right of course. I take a breath then answer it.

''Hello?''

 **One week later in Washington D.C.**

A man sits at his desk in a phone conversation.

"Yes sir." The man says then pauses to listen. He speaks again.

''I know sir. We can't let that happen. But Sir, she is the best. Isn't there any other way?'' He tries one last time to desperately dissuade the speaker.

The angry voice of the speaker is audible. The man backtracks.

''No, no sir, I didn't mean to question your orders of course you are right.'' He says in a defeated tone.

''I will take care of her.'' He said with conviction. His voice shows that he is quite upset.

''Good day sir.'' He hurriedly ends the one sided conversation. He takes a deep breath he take his face in his hands then whispers

"I am sorry Sarah."

 **Sarah's Apartment in D.C.**

She returns from her latest mission two weeks ago. She did see some things that she wishes she didn't. She doesn't know what to do with this information. She herself still doesn't grasp all of it. It's a little insane. She has heard some rumors before but never one to witness it.

She is lost in her thoughts and almost didn't hear her phone.

''Walker secure.''

''Graham secure.''

''Agent Walker, you will get a package today. All mission information is in there. Good luck Agent.''

 **An office in D.C.**

The man looks at his phone then speaks to no one.

''Goodbye Agent Walker ... Sarah.''


	4. AN

Hi Chucksters ! I am thinking turn this to original story . Looks like It didn't get many readers as Chuck fanfiction. BUT I am not completely give up this story for now still have a few ideas also I don't want to update until I reach at least 800 or 900 words so it will be on HIATUS for now.

Thank you everyone who read and review the story .

Have a nice day !


End file.
